Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 039
"Yugi vs. Pegasus: Match of the Millennium, Part 5", known as "Fusion of Light and Dark - Black Chaos Descends" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-ninth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on January 23, 2001 and in the United States on October 5, 2002. Summary Yami Yugi is on the verge of defeat against Pegasus. He then gets a vision of Solomon Muto, who tells him that Yugi may not physically be with him, but his spirit still is. When Pegasus tries to read Yugi's mind, the card he drew is blocked because of Téa, Tristan and Joey spiritually bonding together to support Yami Yugi. Yami Yugi wins the duel with the help of "Magician of Black Chaos". Pegasus is left completely shocked at his loss. Yugi is revived and the shadow bubble dissipates away. Yugi's friends are overjoyed that he is okay and that he finally won the Duel, but Téa quickly reminds everyone that this is not over yet until Pegasus returns Kaiba, Mokuba, and Yugi's grandfather's souls like he promised. Yugi then turns around and is shocked to see that Pegasus has disappeared. Bakura at this point wakes up and calls out to the group. Tristan reveals to Bakura that he had to get rid of the Millennium Ring as it was possessing him like before and Bakura understands that getting rid of it was the probably the right thing to do. Bakura then tells the group he'll keep an eye on Mokuba while the others search for Pegasus. After they leave, the Millennium Ring reappears around his neck and Yami Bakura returns. Mokuba's body is no longer of use to Yami Bakura since Pegasus will be returning his soul, but with Pegasus weakened, Yami Bakura states it is the perfect time to take his Millennium Eye. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Maximillion Pegasus Yami Yugi has 400 LP remaining and controls no monsters and 1 Set card. Pegasus has 600 LP remaining and controls "Jigen Bakudan" (200/1000) and "Relinquished" equipped with "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) both in Attack Position and no Set cards. Turn 33: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi is encouraged to win by Yugi's grandfather and his friends. Yami Yugi draws "Mystic Box". Pegasus tries to read his mind in order to see what card Yami Yugi drew, but due to Yami Yugi's friends supporting him, Pegasus's Millennium Eye is blocked. Yami Yugi activates "Mystic Box" to make his "Dark Magician" and Pegasus's "Jigen Bakudan" swap places. This frees Dark Magician and places it back on Yami Yugi's side of the field (2500/2100) in Attack Position while "Jigen Bakudan" becomes the Equip Card for "Relinquished" ("Relinquished": 2500 → 200/2100 → 1000). During Yami Yugi's next End Phase, "Jigen Bakudan" will self-destruct and destroy "Relinquished". Turn 34: Pegasus Pegasus draws, then passes his turn. Turn 35: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Brain Control" and subsequently activates it to take control of "Relinquished" until the End Phase. He then activates his face-down "Dark Magic Ritual" to Tribute "Dark Magician" and "Jigen Bakudan" ("Relinquished": 200 → 0/1000 → 0) and Ritual Summon "Magician of Black Chaos" (2800/2600) in Attack Position. Yami Yugi then Sets a card and a monster. On Yami Yugi's End Phase, "Relinquished" returns to Pegasus's side of the field. Turn 36: Pegasus Pegasus draws. He Normal Summons "Thousand-Eyes Idol" (0/0) in Attack Position. He then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Relinquished" with "Thousand-Eyes Idol" and Fusion Summon "Thousand-Eyes Restrict" (0/0) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Thousand-Eyes Restrict", none of Yami Yugi's monsters can attack or change their battle positions. Pegasus then tries to activate the effect of "Thousand-Eyes Restrict" to equip "Magician of Black Chaos" to "Thousand-Eyes Restrict", but Yami Yugi reveals his Set "Kuriboh" (300/200) and activates his face-down "Multiply" to make "Thousand-Eyes Restrict" target "Kuriboh" instead. The effect of "Kuriboh" then activates, destroying itself to negate the effects of "Thousand-Eyes Restrict" and inflict 300 damage to Yami Yugi ("Thousand-Eyes Restrict": 0 → 300/0 → 200) (Yami Yugi: 400 → 100 LP). Turn 37: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. "Magician of Black Chaos" attacks and destroys "Thousand-Eyes Restrict" (Pegasus: 600 → 0 LP). Trivia *When Thousand-Eyes Restrict absorbs Kuriboh, the DEF of Thousand-Eyes Restrict is shown as 0 instead of Kuriboh's DEF of 200. *When Yugi's friends are blocking Pegasus from seeing Yami Yugi's "Mystic Box", if you look closely, you can actually see the artwork for "Mystic Box" on the card behind them. *Starting from this episode and onward, the animation uses different kind of coloration and added glare to the characters skin tone. Differences in adaptations * The artworks of "Mystic Box", "Dark Magic Ritual" and "Brain Control" are slightly redesigned in the dub. * When Pegasus drops his cards when he loses, "Killer Needle" is replaced by "Laser Cannon Armor" in the dub. * The five-pointed star from "Magician of Black Chaos's" headpiece is removed. * The dub makes Yami Yugi appear to not know that the last card Yugi played was "Dark Magic Ritual", which makes Yami Yugi's "Brain Control" strategy seem suicidal. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes